Gemcitabine has been shown recently to have clinical activity as a cytotoxic agent in patients with advanced pancreatic cancer and is known to be a potent radiation sensitizer of human pancreatic cancer cells in vitro. This phase-I trial is designed to determine the maximum tolerable dose (MTD) of gemcitabine when combined with radiation therapy in the treatment of patients with locally advanced, unresectable pancreatic cancer.